Machine to Machine (M2M), which is a networked application and service with intelligent interaction among machine terminals as the core, collects data via various M2M terminals (e.g. various sensors), and centralizes the data to an M2M platform via an M2M gateway in a unified manner so as to provide corresponding monitoring data from M2M terminals for a user.
Generally, an important function of the M2M is to complete a specific management function by using monitoring data reported by an M2M terminal so as to generate a certain kind of information or ability that is valuable in people's daily life or work.
At present, an M2M gateway can report information to an M2M platform, and is able to gather information and route a message for a sensor. Therefore, an M2M gateway is of great importance in an M2M network and the stability and reliability of the M2M gateway is of great significance for the M2M. However, in an actual M2M gateway deployment environment, different degrees of faults may often occur to a wireless connection between an M2M gateway and a sensor. Thus, when communication faults occur between the M2M gateway and the sensor, it is a problem to be solved to automatically remove these faults.